Sophia
Lunarosse Sophia is a character in Lunarosse. A strange teleporting girl. Sophia possesses the rare ability to teleport herself and others to locations she's familiar with. However, one should be careful when asking her to use this gift, for there are times this scatterbrained girl will send them someplace enitrely different and random. Physical Appearance Sophia has long black hair and emerald green eyes. She wears a white pleated dress; khaki colored mocassins; a white and blue camisole under a white sash that wraps around her neck and over her chest; and a yellow and white sash tied around her waist. Two separate, kimono-like sleeves complete the outfit. Personality Sophia's personality is that of the childish variety. She seems to think everything around her is a part of a big game she's been playing her entire life. She is often confused by many words people speak, and half the time she'll deny any certain event that has happened or states things that haven't occurred yet. When she first introduces teleportation to her new comrades she often asks if all their body parts are in tact, thus showing concern and doubt about how good she is with her ability. She has a tendency to fall asleep standing up and speaking jibberish in her slumber. Abilities Sophia has a wonderous ability to teleport herself and others to different locations she's familiar with. She doesn't know the full extent of her powers, and this is apparent when she asks people with her if their bodies are still in the right position. Should she sneeze, her powers kick in and will accidentally send herself or others to different parts of the world. She carries with her two mirrors: one, a small-sized compact and the other a long, wide one she hangs on a wall. Should anyone invoke the smaller mirror they'll appear wherever the bigger one is located. However, her abilities tend not to work during times of conflict. How to Recruit After liberating Sabatini, enter Mt. Koraat from the West Churchill side. Before you're able to scale the mountain, Sophia will appear and ask you to let her join. Should she join, she'll give you the Divine Mirror to teleport back to the headquarters. She will supply teleportation to you should you ask. Last Word Sophia is set to appear in the direct sequel to Lunarosse, Last Word. Much like her character in Lunarosse, she retains her childish naivete, believing the MMORPG to be a real world rather than a game. She plays under the Mage Class and has the rare gift of teleportation. As long as she's familiar with the area she can take herself and others there in the blink of an eye. Physical Appearance Sophia retains her long black hair and emerald green eyes. This time around, she keeps a golden hairpin in her hair. Her outfit from Lunarosse carries over into Last Word. Trivia *Sophia is based off Viki from Suikoden. Both have the power of teleportation, both are childish in personality, and both carry an air of mystery around them. *Oracle appears to know her, but Sophia claims she's never seen her before. She remembers Channing and the rest of the Mnemosyne Company, but not her. *Gemini states Sophia may not seem important right now, but in later titles she'll soon show her true worth to everyone around her. Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:Playable Characters Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction Category:Characters in Last Word Category:RPG Maker VX Ace